


Familiar Faces

by AnotherLoser



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:45:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: [Prompt] Chronos is sent after a target that reminds him of Lisa





	

The silence on board was palpable as it always was. Nothing and no one to create sound but Chronos himself.  
He wakes early, trains solidly for an hour, possibly two. He showers, eats a generated meal replacement bar, checks the ship for maintenance needs. Afterward all of which he has Gale check for bounties.

 _"Nothing has been assigned yet."_ There often weren't anymore. In the beginning they eased him into it. He had a ship to use but would return to his cell the Vanishing Point. He would only follow orders, assignments given specifically by the Masters. Long before now he was granted the freedom to take any case he chose unless a target posed specific difficulty that his skill was required to handle.  
"Show available targets."

There was little reason to the selection. Chronos didn't particularly care of the crimes his targets had committed. They were profiles on a screen, nothing more and nothing less.  
It's a young blonde woman this time that catches his eye.

Tapping her image to pull up the file of her case, Chronos asks aloud, "Profile?"  
_"Lana Donnomon, daughter to Mark Donnomon and Lucy Eodric. Age twenty-six. Her crime--"_  
"A thief."  
_"Yes. She has single handedly gotten away with sixteen thefts in four different time periods, three of which were not on the planet Earth."_  
"I'll take it."

He's reminded of Lisa Snart when he looks at her. The blonde wig she wore one of the last times they worked together. The summer she bleached her real hair. A clever, pretty young woman with an eye for things that weren't hers. It sounded fitting.  
Chronos was patient. He has waited decades as it is to get the chance for revenge, and he will continue to wait longer. He will also however take pleasure in the smaller things; in his victories, in the praise he receives even from people he resents as much as he does the Time Masters, and in the kills that he can take familiarity in.

It wasn't as if Chronos didn't have endless memories to choose from; the Time Masters desensitized him to the sight of familiar faces dying by showing him simulations. Images that felt, looked, even smelled as close to real as they could be. Hundreds of images. Some he only watched, some he died in as well, some he had to take part in. Over and over he's seen every possible way Lisa or Leonard could be killed. Even his parents and brother were shown. Mick had seen it all, but it would never be as satisfying as the real thing.

One day he would get to his abuser; the man that he believed for so long was his family. That he would always go back to no matter the fight, so long as he was asked. At Leonard's beck and call only to be tossed aside again and again. Waiting for forgiveness after blame comes his way for what was hardly his way. After a match is put in his hand and he's punished for using it.  
He resented his Masters. He had no delusions of them being his saviors.  
They did however show him the truth. They took a broken man, they ripped his pieces to pieces, and then they put him back together stronger than anything else he could have ever been before, and they gave him a purpose.

Someday he will take what they gave him and use it against his abuser. For now he takes pleasure in capturing the young woman as close to Lisa Snart as he could get. He imagines what it would be like to have Leonard sitting nearby, watching. Screaming. Begging for her life in exchange for his.

As he hold her up by a handful of hair, other fist reared back to bruise her bloody face further, he wonders if it were only to get to Leonard that he picture Lisa here. She was the damage control sometimes. Patching up his and Leonard's relationship when they wouldn't. She kept him there. Perhaps if it weren't for her he could have been free long ago. She knew how to manipulate even better than Leonard. No one could fool her brother, but Lisa could. She had power of him and Mick alike. She certainly was no innocent party, though he was not mistaken in thinking that she was only the second level. Leonard was the priority. Lisa deserved no pity.

He throws the near-limp body to the metal floor of his ship. A heavy boot lands first on her good hand before she can even twitch with the idea of reaching out or for a weapon. Her pained whine was sweet. He stands on her throat next.

He thinks long on Lisa Snart.

He remembers the nice days. Days where she would cheer him up with hours out in the sun, movies that he loved, his mother's music playing as she bake cookies to share. The days where he defended her as if she were his own sister. As if she were family, because he foolishly believed such. She asked for someone to die he would be willing to do it, she wanted something stolen he would take it, she wanted to go behind her brother's back he would help her do it on occasion. Mick had never been anything if not loyal. And look how she betrayed it.  
Perhaps she hadn't even realized. She was no more innocent than before, but it was possible that she simply couldn't look at her brother that way. Couldn't have admitted it. And so she helped the man keep control.

No, she was not innocent at all.  
And she would have to pay too.


End file.
